1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an internally liquid cooled disc for use in a disc brake assembly, particularly adapted for heavy-duty applications where large quantities of horsepower are to be absorbed.
2. Prior Art
Disc brakes have been used for many years, and in relatively light-duty applications, air cooling of the disc is sufficient to maintain the disc and brake pads within practical operating temperatures. In some heavy-duty applications it is known to spray water externally onto braking faces of the disc to cool the disc and brake pads, but steam produced by this method can be excessive in some applications, thus rendering this method of cooling impractical.